Red And Blue Oceon One Shots
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: A series of one shots done for fun this series has many different pairings and shorts.
1. Mari Rei

Disclaimer. These are just a bunch of one shots done for fun, all of the characters in these one shots are 16 years and over unlike the anime and manga.

Disclaimer. This story contains wearing as well as sexual situations including same sex.

Disclaimer. The characters in this story are all copyrighted property of Studio Gainax.

 _Twisted Cannons Of Fun  
_

Toji looked up eyeing Kensuke who was chewing on his Dim Sung. "This party's boring man, we got to spice it up." Kensuke eyed the others who were all eating and drinking they'd been told that Misato would be passed out drunk by now in her bedroom hence that was how this had come about. "Twister?" Toji looked up. "No that's chicken shit…plus Hikari won't play it." Kensuke looked up. "Spin the bottle?" Toji eyed Asuka and Shinji who were eating. "Please Asuka will smash the bottle like she did last time." He turned eyeing the tall British girl with dark tailed hair and glasses who wasn't saying much but was watching quietly while playing with her mobile phone app he lowered his voice to a whisper. "How's about we get the British geek to have some fun on our behalf?" He smirked. "I heard that she's kind of gay…like she was kissing one of other girls behind the shed." Kensuke looked up. "That chicken shit I heard she was kissing some guy from class eight two weeks ago."

Toji moved forward eyeing Rei and Hikari who were eating quietly. "Who cares she's probably free she's easy let's have some fun with her." He crawled over to Mari who didn't look up. "Hello there saw you were bored over here we were thinking of spicing things up, you know because the party is dying." Mari pushed up her glasses as she spoke in a sly tone. "Oh really and how's about you just cut all the bullshit and tell me what you really want?" Toji blinked in surprise he breathed in deeply. "Well." Mari looked up a wide smile forming. "Come of beefcake, I don't have all day, amuse me." Kensuke moved over to her. "We heard you like boys and girls." Mari looked up. "I might not that its any off your business." Toji leaned over her shoulder. "Prove it." He raised his hand. "Kiss every girl and boy in this room." Mari leaned up looking him straight in the eye. "What's in it for me?"

Kensuke put his hands together. "Our eternal respect." Mari smirked as her gaze shifting to his data card which was poking out of his bag. "Yeah I'd rather have that, what is that an athalon 509 data card?" Kensuke turned. "No way!" Toji leaned over shoving his friend aside. "Ignore him! You get it if you kiss everyone in this room including us, no cheek pecks full on kisses and that includes Asuka, Rei and Hikari." Kensuke smirked. "Good luck with Rei she's frigid and Asuka will break your face and Hikari is a prude." Toji turned sharply. "Shut up man Hikari is not a prude!" He turned back. "So is it a deal?" Mari looked up. "Yeah." Kensuke felt a smile form. "So us first." Toji leaned forward. "Yeah us first then the rest!" Mari breathed in deeply there were times when she used to hate the fact that she had missed so many years of her life being stuck inside a core and her body being frozen as a teenager but looking back she wouldn't have been able to play around like this in the eighties as it would have been frowned up so but much had changed and now maybe she just wanted to make up for lost time even if it meant doing childish things.

She grabbed Toji's t-shirt pulling him forward giving him a slow burning kiss oh yes playing with teenage boys was such fun she stopped pulling away watching as the deep blush appeared on his cheeks as he started to fidget. She felt a smile form as she looked at him. "One day your going to make someone very happy." She turned eyeing Kensuke. "What about you Geekazoid you any good, or do you just like to pretend that you are?" Kensuke swallowed. "Well em." She grabbed his collar yanking him forward kissing him softly ignoring Hikari's shocked voice as she caught on somewhere in the corner as to what was going on. She pulled away from Kensuke not thinking as she shoved him over. "Your good but you need work." She stood up seeing that Hikari was now standing opposite looking enraged as she spoke. "What you are you three doing?" Mari turned to her giving her a wide smile as she stood up. "We are playing kiss roulette want to join in?" Hikari eyed her. "You're so weird."

Mari put an arm around her shoulder moving her so she was out of ear shot of them as she spoke in a whisper. "There doing this stupid bet I have to kiss everyone…I want to win." Hikari folded her arms. "I'm not being part of this stupid game." Mari raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to prove to Toji that you're not all sugar and spice? You know he might like that." She watched as Hikari eyes started to dart as she began to digest that statement. "Really he'd like that?" Mari felt a toothy grin form. "Sure he would." Hikari raised her hand as she spoke though with a stutter. "I've never…em kissed a girl before." Mari's smile widened further. "That no problem just let me lead." She leaned forward making the kiss slow and sensual as possible before pulling away. "Your good I'm sure Toji would enjoy a kiss from you." She was about to say more only for Asuka's voice to shatter her thoughts. "What are ficken doing four eyes!?" Mari slowly turned to her. "I'm playing a game princess want to join in?" Asuka folded her arms. "Join in as in kiss you…I don't do scheisse like that?"

Mari moved a step closer to her seeing that Shinji was now standing the only one who wasn't was Rei who was watching quietly in the corner but not speaking her red eyes were clearly studying the situation though. "You are so rude do you kiss Shinji with that mouth?" She turned to Shinji who suddenly looked unsure and embarrassed. "We don't kiss." Mari eyed Asuka whose deep blue eyes were burning in to her. "Oh so she can't kiss then?" Asuka turned the anger in her voice as spoke through gritted teeth. "I can kiss perfectly fine!" Mari leaned closer not caring that she was suddenly in side her personal space. "Prove it princess kiss me right now or are you afraid?" She breathed in deeply. "Or I can just kiss Shinji first you know because I'll be getting to him next…your choice?" She moved back only for Asuka to grab her tie yanking her forward if anything the kiss was searing fire some and it suddenly ended as Asuka shoved her back suddenly blushing as she fidgeted uneasily trying to recompose her herself.

She smiled as she stepped over to Shinji. "Now it your turn..." She felt her smile turn to a softer one. "Good looking guy like you bet you get all of the girls." Shinji looked down a soft smile forming. "Em…no not really." Mari leaned closer being as soft and gentle as possible. "Pity because I think Asuka really like's you…." She gently met his lips kissing very softly ignoring the sound as Asuka started to rant and fire off curse words as she pulled away. "You two should talk about that sometime." She stepped away watching as he desperately tried to recompose himself seeing that Rei was now looking at her. She breathed in deeply seeing a sadness appear in her eyes maybe because she thought she wasn't part of this or would be ignored. She slowly sat down opposite her realizing that she had to be soft and honest with this young girl because she wasn't confident and she was so used to being on the outside. She ignored the arguing that had suddenly started up mostly caused by Asuka who was trying to hide the fact that someone had gotten to her and it had put a kink in ego and pride. "Rei is it?"

Rei looked up speaking quietly. "Yes." Mari turned looking in to her eyes. "There playing this silly game they want me to kiss everyone." Rei looked down sadly. "But not me." Mari leaned over her speaking softly. "Yes you." She breathed in deeply taking hold of her hand which had delicate fingers. "But only if you want to." She looked up slightly. "Have you never been kissed?" Rei shook her head. "Then would you like me to kiss you?" Asuka's voice suddenly cut through the air. "Tell her to hit the road wonder girl!" Mari ignored it getting a little closer though trying to be as none threatening as possible. "It's up to you." Rei looked up putting her book down. "I would…I want to know what its like." Mari eased up her hand putting it gently on her face. "I'll be gentle I won't hurt you I promise." The red eyes blinked up Rei didn't speak. She leaned forward gently meeting her lips it was slow, soft sensual she felt the sudden strange twinge of something familiar and suddenly the world was melting away around her as if nothing existed as it hit her all at once.

It was like kissing Yui it was soft loving and compassionate like the feel of warm winter sunlight under cherry blossom. Suddenly she no longer cared for the game anymore it didn't matter to her this girl was somehow like Yui and she had no idea how only that it felt like coming home she even smelled of Yui's LCL and yet she had no never noticed it before. She stopped pulling away seeing that maybe she wasn't the only one who was feeling the strange desire the other girl was blushing and looking at her strangely. Toji's hand suddenly went over her shoulder as leaned over. "You win the bet!" Mari didn't think as she shoved him off as hard as possible. "Fuck off I'm busy!" She ignored his surprise and confusion as she shifted a little closer looking in to the smaller woman's red eyes which were darting. "What your full name?" Misato grabbed Pen Pen's beak before he could make a noise, even her half drunk state watching this whole thing unfold and it had been better than pay for view.

Silvermoonlight

Gift for DarkBluePhoenix based on his AU fanfiction character canon


	2. Asuka Shinji

_Trip The Light Fantastic  
_

Shinji breathed in deeply as he turned the page of the magazine, it was almost twelve a clock and he was alone again Rei was out with Mari. While Misato was out of Tyoko three on Military business and would not be back till early in the morning while Asuka was out on a date so he was stuck in his own company. He breathed in lying back on his bed eyeing Pen Pen who was sleeping in the corner maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't been every night this week. He turned hearing the door blind suddenly shoot up as some one came crashing in he sat up slightly catching sight of Asuka who clearly didn't look happy he could tell from here as she closed and locked the door. "Hey…you're back early." He paused trying to find the right words. "How did your date go?" He heard the hard crash as she punched the wall snarling as she spoke. "It went like scheisse!" Shinji watched as she walked in to the living room throwing her bag to one side as she sat on the sofa sneering as she spoke coldly. "The guy was such a bastard…" Shinji blinked he shifted a little closer to her. "Why what did he say?"

Asuka looked down sadly as the words came out before she could stop them. "He said I was a mean bitch with two left feet." She looked up sharply. "It not my ficken fault that I don't know how to dance!" Shinji looked up. "You know maybe you should stop Hikari setting up your dates I mean the last three guys have been awful." Asuka looked at him for a long moment. "You have a point…" She looked up slightly her blue eyes darting. "Her choices ficken suck." Shinji slowly stood up adjusting his t-shirt. "Hey you know maybe I can help you…you know be a better dancer." Asuka blinked in confusion. "You want me to dance with you?" Shinji stepped closer. "Yes." Asuka watched as his hand came towards her. "This is stupid, why would I want to dance with you?!" Shinji felt a sly smile form. "Well you don't have to but it might stop guys saying that you have two left feet." Asuka took in a deep breath as she took hold of her his hand as he eased her to her feet. "Fine it's not like its going to kill me or anything."

Shinji turned on his walkman carefully placing headphone in her ear as he placed the other in his own as he got in to position lowering the sound so he could speak over it. "Okay just follow my lead." He watched as Asuka gave him a weird look. "Or you can lead...if you want." Asuka swallowed inwardly hoping he wouldn't notice. "No you lead!" Shinji felt a smile form as he started to move watching as she followed his lead. She was nervous as much as she was trying to hide it he could see it he felt the pain as she stepped on his foot. Asuka looked down. "Look this is really stupid I can't do this I feel like an idiot!" Shinji stopped as he kept hold of her hands. "No lets just do this again from the top you were doing fine." He paused smiling inwardly. "Plus you can pilot an Eva this should be child's play to you." Asuka looked up. "Are you calling me a child because I'm eighteen now?" Shinji looked up watching as she moved in time with him starting to get the hang of the slow dance. "Not at all just thought it would be easy for you that is all, I mean it's always so easy for you." Asuka looked up eyeing the handsome nineteen year old man as she looked down. "It's never that easy I just make it out to be that way."

Shinji started to move faster watching as she kept time. "Really?" Asuka turned with him. "Yes really!" Shinji stopped watching as she did the same suddenly looking uncertain. "So you're just like the rest of us then?" Asuka eyed him. "Is this going somewhere?" Shinji moved forward putting his hands gently on her shoulders. "No it's just great that you're like the rest of us, I think it's nice." Asuka shifted feeling the heat and blush before she could stop it. "Now your just flattering me…." Shinji moved a little closer. "I think your date was very stupid." Asuka eyed him for a long moment. "In what way?" He leaned in a little closer. "Well I wouldn't pass up a date with you." Asuka laughed but it came out half hearted. "Yeah right idiot Shinji like you'd ever want to put up with me." Shinji leaned in closer. "Yes I would." Asuka stepped back laughing again but now it was more nervous. "Now you're teasing and being very unfair." She stopped as his arms suddenly found her waist this was completely out of blue and she had no idea how to react. Shinji felt a warm smile form he should have done this ages ago but fear had stopped him. "Do you like me Asuka?" Asuka felt her eyes dart as she answered quietly there was no real point to lying anymore even to her self. "Yes I like you." Shinji leaned closer as he spoke quietly. "I like you to." They were kissing before they even knew what they were doing it wasn't hard kissing it was soft and slow and nothing around them existed only the soft tones of the music which were playing in their ears.

Rei raised her hand slowly as she closed the blind fully to the front room eyeing the others as they'd all just come in through the front door. "I won the bet I would like my payment." Mari gave her a smile. "Yes you did." She eyed Kensuke and Toji who just looked shocked. "You two owe her money so fucking pay up now." Toji pulled out his money handing it to Rei. "This chicken shit sucks how did she guess that they were going to kiss tonight?!" Kensuke breathed in deeply passing the money over to Rei whose face remained unreadable. "You know she was never like this before she was always so quite and polite." He turned eyeing Mari. "What did you do to her she used to be easy to reason with?" Mari folded her arms. "It's not my fault my girlfriend owned your ass so get over yourselves." She pushed up her glasses. "Plus I had nothing to do with her making the bet she did it herself." She eyed Rei who was counting her winnings quietly her red eyes checking every note methodically to make sure none were fake since they'd tried to pull that trick before. "Maybe you should just learn not to make bad bets you always loose and at this rate she'll be able to buy that news games machine she's been wanting for weeks."

Silvermoonlight

Gift for DarkBluePhoenix based on his AU fanfiction character canon


	3. Rei Asuka Fading Light

_Gold And Silver Shine  
_

Asuka moved her spoon through the simmering hot coco in the pot trying to ignore that Mari was leaning over with intense curiosity. "You know you get any closer four eyes your glasses might steam up." Mari eyed Asuka. "But it smells so good!" Asuka shoved her playfully away. "Go sit on the sofa with the others already, you're throwing off my concentration." She eyed the Belgium hot chocolate which was her mother's special recipe. "Plus it's a secret recipe as in your not meant to see how I make it." Mari felt a coy smile form. "Oh so that means princess that your girlfriend Rei knows how it's made then? So if it tastes as good as everyone says I'll just bride her in to telling me." Asuka looked eyed her. "No she won't." Mari sat back down at Misato's tables where the others all were as she spoke in a whisper. "Is her hot chocolate really that good?" Shinji nodded as he spoke quietly. "Yes it is and she won't tell us how she makes it." Misato leaned over. "We know the ingredients are Belgium chocolate, full fat milk and double cream for the topping and cinnamon but we don't know the cooking times and we have tried to replicate it countless times over the years but it's never been successfully."

Rei watched as Asuka adjusted her brown leather jacket with its red arm stripes as she carried on stirring her left eye was glowing which meant that this was making her really happy but then there was there first Christmas as a couple. She pushed her brown fringe back. "It's called Heisse Schokolade." She paused. "I did pronounce that right?" Kaworu nodded calmly. "Yes that's right." Toji looked up. "Why does it have to take so long?" Shinji raised his hand. "Trust me it's well worth the wait." He watched as Asuka started slowly filling the large mugs. "It's just that good." Kaworu watched as she started spooning on the thick whipped double cream then sprinkled with chocolate flakes and cinnamon. "Perhaps it's fair to say that the waiting adds to the flavour." He eyed the Christmas tree opposite which was gleaming and glittering with it decorations and lights. "As well as the fact, that she only makes it around Christmas." Kaji breathed in deeply. "Shame she doesn't make it all year around." Asuka took hold of the tray bringing it over putting it down on the table in front of them all. "Okay dig in." She smiled as people grabbed at the mugs she carefully took hold of one as she sat next to Rei passing it to her as feeling a toothy grin form. "For you."

Rei took the mug from the other woman's hand. "Thank you Asuka." Mari took a sip. "Oh hot! Hot." Asuka took hold of her mug. "The trick is to wait just a moment till the cream melts as it really helps it cool down four eyes." She eyed the hot chocolate. "That what my Mama used to tell me any way." She felt a smile form. "She'd always made me sit and wait a moment before drinking it and I was so impatient but I learnt that it was worth it." She took a slow sip. "And it melts in your mouth." Toji took a sip. "Oh that's so good." Asuka felt her smile widen. "Just wait till Shinji makes Christmas dinner his food is divine and he knows how to cook a three bird roast." Toji looked up slightly as watched his twelve year old sister Sakura drink her hot chocolate while playing with Pen Pen. "What's a three bird roast?" Mari took a sip enjoying the flavour which was an explosion on her taste buds. "Chicken, duck and turkey all wrapped up together it's normally served with stuffing." Sakura looked up. "What's stuffing?"

Asuka turned slightly. "Sage, sausage meat and chopped chestnuts all rolled in to little balls and roasted." Misato leaned forward. "But before Christmas we always order in a special Christmas turkey KFC because it's a tradition then we have the proper Christmas meal on the day because to some of you it means a lot." Kaji took a slow sip of his hot chocolate. "We know some of you really miss home." Asuka looked up as she put an arm around Rei watching as Kaworu leaned over giving Shinji a gentle kiss. "Yeah I miss my Grandma but I do get to see her after Christmas and I really enjoy spending time with you guys." She looked down. "I mean you're my family." Rei leaned over putting her hand through her long red hair. "Well we all enjoy having you here." Mari moved her now almost empty cup leaning towards Asuka. "This is so fucking nice do you have anymore?" Asuka raised an eyebrow as she put her arm around Rei pulling her closer. "Yes but I'll refill you when I refill everyone else so be patient." Mari eyed Rei. "Please, please make her make more." Rei shook her head as she raised her mug. "You'll get more don't worry."

Mari felt a coy smile form. "So what dirty gift did you buy Rei the other day? Because I saw you in the Nerv shopping Arcade in that shop and don't deny it we all know you suck at lying." She watched as Asuka almost choked on her hot chocolate. "Sex toys, chocolate body paint?" Asuka eyed her ignoring the blush as it started to creep across her cheeks. "It's none of your business four eyes!" Mari laughed. "Oh come on I want to know." Asuka eyed her. "Go away!" Rei turned looking at Asuka who was trying desperately to hide now because everyone was looking at her she breathed in deeply. "She brought me some nice white and blue lingerie." Mari started to laugh. "Oh I would have paid to see Asuka picking those out…because she always looks out of place in that store." Asuka eyed her suddenly feeling a sly smile form seeing her opportunity to get her own back. "Yeah funny you say that since you're a regular." She felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "I mean the store assistant was telling me about all the stuff you buy why just the other day she was telling about that big pink…."

Mari turned sharply feeling the desperate need to stop this conversation as she shoved her empty mug in Asuka's face. "Didn't you say there was seconds princess?!" Asuka smirked. "Yeah I thought you might want seconds." She turned to everyone. "Any one else?" She watched as all the empty mugs were placed on the tray she eased it up going over to the cooker watching as Rei followed her up as she took hold of her ingredients. "Would you like to help me?" Rei blinked in surprise. "But it's your special drink." Asuka stepped aside before giving her a gentle kiss. "Yes it is but I want to teach you." She looked up meeting her greens eyes. "Because I love you." Rei moved to stand in front of the cooker as she started breaking the chocolate hearing everyone laughing and joking behind them. "Was that true about Mari?" Asuka looked up. "Yes but from what I've heard everyone goes there to buy stuff I just didn't want her making fun of what I brought you because it looks really nice on you." Rei carried on breaking the chocolate watching as Asuka's left eye pulsed and glowed. "Well I can wear it again tonight if you want." Asuka leaned on her elbow as she licked one of her canine teeth before speaking in a low seductive tone. "I'd like that a lot."

Silvermoonlight

Please note this is based on my AU Fading In To The Stolen Light which has Rei/Asuka as the central pairing, this is also the first of the Xmas one shots there will be another out next week :)


	4. Shinji Asuka

_Placing A Guiding Star  
_

 _When getting your Christmas cheers always remember that there are people less fortunate than you, so if you can embrace them and make them happy because being kind on Christmas can go a long way to changing a persons year._

Asuka eyed the others who were dressing the huge tree at Misato's apartment, even Rei was getting involved though it was more due to Mari's coaxing or more to the point wrapping her in Christmas lights while coming out with cheap, bad chat up lines. She breathed in sadly somehow missing the times she had spent with her mother as a child decorating the tree on a cold winter days in Germany. They seemed so long and so far away it wasn't like Christmas was a happy time for her, her step mother never invited her over and she never joined in, it felt more like her father and step mother just wanted her to disappear. She turned her magazines page this was her first Christmas in Japan and she wanted to ignore that it was even happening it wasn't like anyone was going to give her gifts as no one liked her anyway. Maybe she could just shut off to it all and enjoy the Christmas dinner, that being said did the Japanese even do turkey or three bird roasts? Or was it was rice dishes and weird just like everything else in Japan whimsically and strange. She'd heard from Hikari that Christmas dinner involved KFC which confused her even more as her idea of Christmas dinner involved a roast goose and more meat and a whole table spread complete with all of the trimmings.

"Hey Asuka?"

Asuka looked up sharply realizing that Shinji was standing over her holding the tree tops star. "What?!" Shinji felt a smile form. "Do you want to put the star on top of the tree?" Asuka raised her magazine. "No go away idiot." Mari smirked as she put a wreath of tinsel around Rei's shoulders ignoring her confused look which had been painted on her face through out as she wasn't used to being such a huge part in things. "Oh look Princess in channelling her inner Scrooge." Asuka eyed her. "Go away four eyes I am not Scrooge!" Toji laughed as he put up the decorations. "Yeah I remember that book from English class what does the old cranky dude say again?" Kensuke looked up from his position under the tree where he was laying down material snow. "Bah humberr." Asuka rolled her eyes. "Its bah humbug…you moron…" Toji looked up. "And now you prove my point by saying it you are Scrooge!" Asuka stood up. "Oh verpiss dich!" Shinji turned watching as she left the room slamming the door behind her. "Guys that's not nice." Mari breathed in deeply. "She'll get over it plus she's been way crankier than normal these past few days you'd think she'd be happy she's gonna gifts after all."

Rei turned speaking quietly. "Do all people get gift's Mari during this Holiday?" Mari turned putting her hand on her shoulder watching as Hikari came in with the hot drinks. "Yes they do which means you'll get some to just like everyone else and you should stay around the night before you can share my room." Hikari looked up in confusion. "Where's Asuka?" Toji smirked ignoring Shinji's unimpressed look. "She didn't like that we were calling her Scrooge so she departed from the room." Hikari shook her head. "You're so mean did you not hear?" Toji blinked in confusion. "Hear what?" Hikari rolled her eyes. "Her parents have not invited her back for Christmas this year, she's been really unhappy about it for days and she's in a foreign country with no idea how Christmas works and she's just feeling really down." Shinji eyed the star in his hand he knew how Asuka felt his father had never celebrated Christmas with him let alone sent him a gift and his happy memories of Christmas were far off and long ago when his mother had been alive and she used to give him shortcake emoji which was a light sponge cake coated in cream with Christmas reindeer. "I'll go talk to her." He looked up slightly. "Do we have any emoji?" Kensuke blinked. "Yeah it's in the fridge but it's Misato's." Shinji took a tray putting the star on it along with Asuka's hot coco which had cream on it. "I'll just bake her another one tomorrow it's not like she'll notice that hers is gone and I replaced it she'll be to drunk."

8

Asuka looked up as the blind to her room was opened as Shinji came through with a tray closing the door behind him she quickly wiped away a stray tear. "What do you want idiot didn't I tell you to go away?" Shinji moved closer knowing he had one card to play here as he knew Asuka was ruled by her stomach. "Well you see I brought you this food but if you don't want it…I mean its looks nice its cake." Asuka put her book down hating that her stomach was getting the better of her. "Oh fine…" Shinji smiled as he sat down in front of her putting her hot coco opposite picking up the cake slice. "It's called emoji." He raised a plastic spoon passing it to her. "It's tastes really nice." Asuka eyed the thick sponge with its strawberries cream and thick icing which was decorate with green and red icing she took a slow bite before looking up. "That's really nice." She picked up the plate starting to eat with all of her might only to stop dead in her tracks. "Would you like to share?" Shinji blinked in surprise she never normally shared everyone knew that. Like Mari and Toji she was very possessive when it came to food. "Yeah…if you want…you don't have to." Asuka passed him the spoon. "I really want to." Shinji began to eat. "I heard your parents didn't invite you over for Christmas…" Asuka looked down sadly. "Yeah…I don't know I guess I just expected them to, maybe I just wanted to be a part of something…to belong."

Shinji moved a hand putting it on her arm. "You are a part of something we are your friends and we want you here even more so now because I've heard that for you and Mari Christmas is a big holiday even though it has a different meaning." Asuka felt a sad smile form. "Yeah consumerism, greed and everyone pushing and fighting to get for gifts on Black Friday." Shinji took hold of her hands. "I was referring to friends, family and home." He paused before speaking. "Maybe you've just forgotten about those, but around us we will make you remember." He was about to say more only to feel her arm grab him as she hugged him close suddenly breaking in to tears. He held her tighter, she needed to get this out it was better and she was just sad about her family not wanting her he waited till the tears subsided as she sat back wiped them away quickly. "Hey would you like to join the others back in the front room and put the star on the tree?" Asuka moved forward placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're kinder to me than I deserve." Shinji felt the blush hit him as he stood up picking up the food and drink watching as Asuka grabbed the golden star ornament. "Em…lets put that star on the tree."

Asuka gave him a slight smile. "Yeah lets but I'll need you to lift me up so I can put this on the tree." She felt a sly smile form. "Think you can handle that?" Shinji gave her a nod as he recomposed himself. "Yeah." Mari turned around as Asuka re-appeared Shinji following they were now all around the table the large emoji cut in to thick slices. Mari looked up. "Nice of you two to join us at last!" Asuka shook her head as Shinji put her plate down on the table "Oh so you didn't waste anytime four eyes." Mari turned looking at Shinji. "You kind of said that you'd bake Misato another one…we agreed on eating it since you'd already cut out a chunk…" Rei sipped her coco. "We felt that the cake was better to share out between us." Asuka walked up to the tree. "Come on Shinji give me a hand getting this star up there!" Shinji moved forward taking hold of her legs giving her lift up watching as she placed the star he eased her down feeling her arm wrap around him as she spoke quietly and softly. "Its looks good up there it completes the tree." Shinji felt his smile widen. "Yeah it does."

Silvermoonlight

Gift for DarkBluePhoenix based on his AU fanfiction character canon. Emoji is a light sponge cake with thick cream strawberries and icing that is shared between Japanese family's on Xmas day and KFC turkey buckets on Xmas day is a real thing in Japan from what I've read.


	5. Shinji Asuka Rebuild

_At The Edge Of The Red Moon  
_

Shinji turned looking at unit 02 which was kneeled down he threw his bag over his shoulder Asuka had insisted that they visit this place which was with in the ruins of an old crumbled city he turned seeing that she was walking up ahead. "Asuka how much further do we have to go?" Asuka eyed the dark night sky with its vast stars before turning to her lover. "Not much further Shinji so hurry up because you don't want to miss this!" Shinji carried on moving through the old decaying streets seeing the sky scraper above which were skeletal and almost see through and the moons light was reflecting thought them causing patterned shadows to fall below. There were broken streets and bent lamp posts as well as empty rotting cars and over turned motorbikes missing wheels and empty drinks bottles and old restaurant chairs and tables which had been over turned. Everything was covered in a red layer that looked like blood and in the torch light but once you put your finger through it, it turned to thick red dust and it smelt oddly sweet.

He watched as Asuka came to a stop only to look down in confusion at a huge pit in the street that spilt it in two he couldn't see the bottom at all he shifted nervously. "Em…that's a very long drop." Asuka grabbed him by his back pack pulling him back slightly. "Yeah and I wouldn't want you to fall down it you idiot so move back a little and sit down." Shinji sat himself down watching as she sat next to him. "Was that what you came to show me the huge pit because it looks like it was made by an N2 mine?" Asuka turned slightly adjusting her patch. "Yeah this pit was made by an N2 mine but that's not why we are here." She paused remembering the last time she'd been here when Mari had dragged her here many years ago when they'd just been getting to know each other. The other woman had been trying to show her what she called the beautiful with in the ugly and make her see that though the world was destroyed there was some wonder of it. "This place is called heavens gate." Shinji eyed her in confusion. "Who named it that?"

Asuka looked down waiting calmly. "Mari did and Misato kept it." She paused looking down as the vibrations started causing everything to shake slightly she could see Shinji looking around nervously she moved quickly taking his hand. "Don't worry nothing will happen to you, I promise." Shinji turned watching in utter shock as a funnel of silver glowing water blasted sky wards like a rocket taking huge stones and building parts up from the huge pit bellow with in it its funnel reaching full height before it suddenly froze in mid air its rocks freezing to. "That's really…." Asuka raised her other hand. "It's not over yet." She watched as the funnel of silver water began to separate of in to weaving tendrils all moving and shifting as light blasted out them that reminded her off the same aurora light that had once penetrated the earth at the poles, the now glowing tendrils of waters moved much slower and more gracefully weaving in between each other as the light shone out of them.

She felt a very slight smile form as she looked at Shinji seeing the pure awe on his face it was as all as beautiful as she remembered but maybe even better now in the company of someone she loved. Shinji watched as the silver water separated again in to thinner tendrils moving and waving as it froze as for a light waves lit up the whole city turning the red to almost white in place and causing multicoloured patterns to light up the street all around them as the water froze again. It looked like a galaxy now it stayed like this for a solid moment before the light slowly faded away as the water reformed slowly becoming one huge funnel again as it huge rocks and building parts were pulled further back. The huge water funnel suddenly crashed down like a falling pillar its silver almost mercury like water crashing down in to the deep pit below along with the all the rocks and building parts as everything around him faded in to darkness.

He breathed in turning to Asuka who was smiling quietly. "That was amazing." He looked at her hand which was around his. "What causes it?" Asuka eyed the pit before meeting his gaze. "No one knows Ritsuko believes that it was something to do with the earth's magnetic field breaking down here while Mari think gravity no longer works here." Shinji raised his hand. "What do you think it is though?" Asuka shuffled. "Look I don't know idiot, I'm not a scientist." Shinji looked at her tightening his hold around her fingers. "Yeah but you must think something I mean you always have some thought in your mind." Asuka leaned laying on the floor watching as Shinji lay down next to her. "Yeah I do…its just stupid." Shinji looked at her. "Tell me." Asuka raised an eyebrow. "So long as you promise not to laugh because when I said what I thought it was to Mari and Misato they both laughed at me." Shinji breathed in turning serious. "Please tell me I won't laugh." Asuka breathed in deeply. "I think its Lilith…I know it sounds stupid because she's dead you pulled the spears from her dead body…I just think that she might still be here and this her way of reaching out to us…because we are in essence her creations."

She looked at Shinji. "Yeah I know its fucking stupid…" Shinji shook his head. "It doesn't sound stupid at all Asuka." He turned looking at the stars. "Who knows what's out there it's not like we ever fully understood the angels and where they come from or how they work." There was a long moment of silence which passed between them. "Do you think Misato, Mari and Rei are alright, back on Wunder?" Asuka looked at him. "Look Shinji if there's one thing I know its that Misato can work her way out of any rat trap and Mari is not stupid and nether is Rei, what ever happens they'll get through." Shinji felt him self shiver inwardly. "What if there not though…what if there all in trouble?" He was about to say more only for Asuka moved closer wrapping her arm around him pulling him close. "Em…" Asuka looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "Believe me Shinji they'll be fine and we have to complete this mission." She leaned over kissing him very gently. "Everyone is counting on us now." She breathed in deeply. "We should both get a good night's sleep we have a long way to go tomorrow." Shinji looked up at the stars again before turning back to her. "Yeah we should." He paused. "Asuka?" Asuka looked him. "Yes." Shinji met her good eye. "Thank you." Asuka felt a smile form. "Your welcome idiot."

Silvermoonlight

Gift for jcmoorehead based on his AU fanfiction character canon


	6. Mari Shinji

_Upwards And Downwards  
_

Shinji looked up at the tall British woman with long brown tailed hair who cleaned her glasses before putting them back on as she stepped in to the Nerv lift. Her turquoise eyes looked in to his as she smiled in a coy manner. They were friends and had been for two years of the Eva program and he liked her and he thought about her a lot but he didn't know how she felt about him and he just didn't want to ruin the friendship. He breathed in deeply as he spoke. "How was your talk with Ritsuko?" Mari breathed in deeply as she spoke coldly. "I load of bullocks, puppy." She adjusted her white short sleeve shirt. "I don't see why we even need to have these therapy talks their boring and tiresome." Shinji felt a smile form. "Ritsuko just likes routine." Mari felt a sly smile form as she turned to him as the lift started its slow assent upwards. "So I heard that you and Asuka went out last night was it fun did you bone her all night? After all she's smart and attractive."

Shinji looked down sharply trying to hide the slight blush. "No…" Mari moved a step closer to him. "I thought you two were seeing each other? I mean that what everyone says." Shinji breathed in slowly and deeply. "It's not like that we are just friends plus I don't think she's in to guys because rumour has it that she with Hikari it's why she spends all her time over at her house." Mari moved even closer. "I had not heard that rumour but that does explain so much and I know your sister Rei is dating Kaworu." She breathed in deeply speaking with a little bitterness. "Hardly fair is it puppy? Everyone else is getting hot and heavy and where just left out in the cold." Shinji watched as she stepped a closer he could smell her perfume and he could feel himself getting distracted as she was gorgeous with her long legs and ample bust and her face which was always smiling and she also said just what she felt and he liked that.

Mari paused seeing her moment as Shinji wasn't looking at her directly he was looking at her body down she felt a wide grin form on her lips as she moved her hand out stopping the lift much to Shinji's surprise. "You haven't answered my question about it not being fair puppy." She paused inching closer so she now in side his personal space. "Are you breasts distracting you?" Shinji blinked in surprise. "What!? No there…" Mari leaned in closer so her face was with inches of his. "You know if they are I don't mind, because I love looking at your junk." Shinji felt his eyes dart he was so confused now and had not realized that he was now right up against the lift wall and she was right up against him. Wait, was this a game or did she really like him? He knew Mari's favourite game was to tease and be sexually flirtatious around people but saying that it was normally harmless fun, this felt…different. He breathed in slowly and deeply meeting her turquoise eyes which had a glint of deep desire in them finding his voice. "I was looking…"

Mari felt her smile widen as she put her hands on his shirt he was so sweet and charming and good looking and she had always wanted to see under his clothes. "Would you like to feel them?" Shinji breathed in deeply recomposing himself clearly this was real it had to a proportion. As Mari only teased the others but with them it was look don't touch the words came out before he could stop them as a nagging question played on his mind. "I thought you liked Toji?" Mari looked at him for a long moment. "What ever you've heard its bullshit we slept together once that was it nothing ever came off it." She moved her hand down gently taking hold of his. "He's just not my type." She moved it placing it on her right breast. "I like men who have more open compassion." She felt her grin widen. "Guys like you." Shinji looked down as her other hand drifted downwards stopping at his jeans the finger going under the edge only slightly as Mari spoke in a low seductive tone which was a seductive whisper. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Shinji breathed in feeling his confidence suddenly kick in because this was real there was no denying it now and every part of him wanted to get on this roller coaster to see where it would lead.

He moved his head forward to kiss her only to feel her lips meet his with zero hesitation as every nerve ending in his body started to fire all at once and suddenly he was pushing against her wanting to feel and touch everything as they both collided with the floor as they kissing harder the feeling was so good. Mari's eyed the young man who was now on top of her as she stopped the kiss meeting his dark brown gaze. "So I guess that's a yes then?" Shinji felt a smile form. "Yes it's a yes." He leaned forward for her to stop him as she spoke. "Do you have a rubber because I want you inside not out?" Shinji looked at her feeling himself laugh. "Of cause I always carry one." Mari felt a coy smile form as she spoke seductively as she started to undo his jeans. "Then lets not waste another moment shall we puppy? After all as I said I'd show you mine if you show me yours." She felt him begin to her shirt buttons as they started kissing again as she locked her legs around his waist as she started pushing her body against him.

8

Misato turned seeing two of the workers looking at the lift she took in a deep breath. "Why does this lift always get stuck? Plus this is the third time this week." She watched as one of the workers eyed his tablet as he punched in the keys trying to get the video feed only for his face to turn to utter shock. She moved over to him. "What is it what's going on?" The worker swallowed. "Em…it's…complicated." Misato eyed him not thinking as she snatched the tablet from his hand. "What do you mean it's complicated?!" She turned eyeing the video feed. "What is it the breaks again or some stupid miner thing you idiots can't…." Her words were cut off as she eyed the video which was playing in real time she took in a deep breath as she put a hand on her face. "Geeze couldn't they get a fucking room!?" She turned shoving the tablet back in to the worker chest. "You know what that it's I'm going home! You're not to tell Gendo about this because he will not be happy about this as breaks the rules also I'm done for the day! Clearly something is in the water that making all our 18 and 20 year old pilots in to horny little sex fiends! First Asuka and Hikari in the wreck room then Rei and Kaworu in Ritsuko's office and now this!"

Silvermoonlight

Birthday gift for DarkBluePhoenix


	7. Asuka's cat Fading Light

_Finding Comfort From The Cold_

I can see the snow fall over Tokyo Three from my living room window this is the first true snow fall in all of the years since second impact. Oculus did say that since restoring the seas to Blue Oceans and wild life the seasons would start to return but it's taken over two decades. Yet I'm not feeling that great about it, it's killed some of my sun flowers okay maybe I sound petty but I don't like things that break and hurt them there my pride and joy. Gods I'm so pathetic I need to get out more but I know why I don't go out much now other that to shop because that bitch Hikari ruined my ficken life. Asuka eyed her flat screen from the sofa hearing the news presenter voice hit the air. "Well Langley was not present at the press conference this year but maybe that's for the better she's an egotistic know it all and an utter disgrace to her fellow pilots. Plus from what we've heard the British have been running an Evangelion training program and they had eight candidates though we've heard that the successful candidate is none military." Asuka felt a sneer form as she eyed the screen. "Change the ficken channel!"

She watched as the channel changed to another showing pet adverts "Feed your little Neko the best money can bye Nyan cat food and biscuits it's filled with rainbow goodness." Asuka breathed in closing her eyes as she lay back on her recliner only for the advert to change to another as Maya's voice hit the air, she had heard that her friend had been doing these adverts. "Animals makes the best companions and we believe they deserve good homes so we will be running a adoption drive at our shelter we have everything here pet food pet beds pet toys everything to help you with your animals because there great company. Much better than people at times, so come on down and help us adopt out all these animals to good homes." Asuka felt her eyes open as she eyed the television as the advert ended showing there logo in big bright colours along with the Nerv sponsor icon. Wasn't this place close to where she lived? Wasn't it was one train stop away she took in a deep breath as a thought crossed her mind she was lonely and she wanted company there was no denying it anymore.

Maybe a pet was the answer at least she wouldn't feel utterly alone because that was all she'd felt so utterly alone in these past few months and it had been such a painful strain emotionally. Some nights she had just wanted to get wasted on alcohol but she knew better and she knew it wouldn't help her it never did it just numbed the pain but took away none of the emotion. She eased herself out of her recliner chair she could take the train it wouldn't take long to get down to the place even if it was late in the quite late day. She didn't go out much anymore anyway maybe no one would even notice her and maybe she might find a pet that really liked her. After all animals didn't judge you they loved you unconditionally that was what Shinji believed at least. She pulled on her thick red winter coat pulling up the hood as she got in to her heavy winter shoes frankly she wasn't looking forward to the cold, but maybe it would just be nice to get out for once.

8

Emily watched the thick snow fall it was very late in the day now and the adoption drive had gone well they adopted out almost all of the cats and dogs but now the weather had turned to thick snow and people weren't coming in. She turned to her manager opposite hoping her Japanese was improving. "Should I shut the shelter?" Kazuko turned to her other employee who was who a middle aged man named Toru who was gentle feeding two small kittens with a milk feeder as they weren't old enough yet to be adopted due to age and all were being wrapped up to keep them warm. "No give it a while longer." She was about to say only for the door bell to go off as a figure came in from the snow dressed in thick red winter coat wearing thick gloves her dark boots hit the carpet as she breathed in rubbing herself to try and stay warm. She watched as the figure came closer pulling down the hood revealing thick red hair and piecing blue eyes she blinked in surprise this was the face of a very famous person who was famous for all the wrong reasons and had not been seen out in public for well over two months solid.

Emily leaned over speaking in a whisper. "Is that?" Kazuko nodded watching as Toru turned a very displeased look appearing on his face though he said nothing. Clearly Asuka Langley was not here for a pet she must have a run in here to get away from the snow maybe it would be prudent to just give her a coffee or a hot drink then she would leave. She took in a deep breath before speaking calmly knowing full well that this woman had a reputation for having a sharp temper and she did not want to get her mad as she clearly had no control over her violent actions. "Is it cold out?" Asuka breathed in sharply that was a ficken under statement it was freezing out side she moved brushed the snow off her coats shoulders. "Yes…it's freezing." Kazuko kept calm as the red haired woman pulled her gloves off. "Can I offer you a cup of tea of some kind?"

She paused before speaking. "Then you can be on your way as I'm sure you coming in here was to get out of the cold." Asuka breathed in finally starting to feel warm. "I'm fine and I'm not here to get out of the cold I came here to adopt an animal." She heard something clatter opposite causing her to turn to the European blonde girl opposite who pulled up the drinking mug which she had almost dropped. Kazuko breathed in deeply seeing Toru's look turned to detain as he spoke coldly. "Considering your track record with people do you even think you should even be around animals?" Asuka felt the pain hit her chest hard. She knew some form of comment was coming it happened where ever she went now and it never got any easer she was the villain to everyone now. Maybe this was a really bad idea maybe she shouldn't have come here she took in a deep breath knowing her next words would fall on deaf ears they always did. "I never hurt that woman…she set me up."

Toru laughed bitterly. "Yeah that's what guilty people always say." Kazuko watched as a hurt flicked across the red haired woman's eyes it was a blink and you'd miss it moment but it was there screaming out revealing real pain and it was so out of character with how this woman was portrayed in the media. She put her hands together as she changed the subject as she was very curious now. "What pet did you want?" Asuka looked up slightly. "A cat…I like them you see my units named after a cat…." She stopped realizing that she was rambling which she tended to do more now as she didn't get a lot of conversation with people these days so when she did the words burst out in a rush. Kazuko looked up. "Ah yes Nekomata my son has one of those fluffy cat two tailed toys in unit 02's colours." She paused before speaking. "It is late in the day and a lot of animals have been adopted out but we still have some cats that need good homes." She ignored the shocked looks from the others as she walked past them towards the double doors. "Come with me."

She watched as Asuka followed her slowly watching as the doors closed behind them she turned as she spoke calmly. "I want to apologise for Toru, he is a really lovely man and he's just protecting me like you he loves cats to and he's really good at fostering and caring for kittens." She paused before speaking. "So tell me what kind of cat were you looking for?" Asuka looked up slightly. "Look you don't have to be nice to me just because of who I am….I know what I am." Kazuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you Langley Soryu?" Asuka eyed her. "I'm an asshole that no one likes." Kazuko carried on walking towards the many cat pens. "You know my father was a very wise man and he told me this interesting Chinese proverb once, which is call a man or a woman a thief long enough they'll go out and steal something." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Interesting proverb I just don't see what it has to do with me." Kazuko eyed the red head who looked very downcast and nothing like the media made her out to be as there was no ego or temper just sadness. "It means that there's a danger that when people tell us something far too often that's negative we start to believe it deep down with in ourselves and we become what they say we are."

She used her key card to open the main door close by to the cats. "It sounds to me like you starting to believe what they say about you." Asuka looked at the much older woman for a long moment before speaking. "You can't change people's minds once there set in stone it's just a fact of life." Kazuko looked up slightly. "And yet we are speaking right now and you don't come across the way the news projects you." She raised her hand as they stopped. "Green stickers means cats have been already been adopted and are just going to be picked up, yellow means they have been adopted but have a health issue and red means not ready for adoption as there still being acclimatized to people." Asuka breathed in walking past the pens which had cat trees blankets and toys and a lot of green stickers on them. "You had a very successful drive." Kazuko looked up. "Yes though your head of the science at Nerv promoting the drive was massively helpful, I'm sorry I forget her name."

Asuka turned slightly. "Maya." She stopped by one of the pens noticing a black sticker. "What does black mean?" Kazuko breathed in deeply. "Maybe its better you don't know Langley Soryu." Asuka turned sharply. "What's black?" Kazuko breathed in sadly. "Death row." Asuka eyed the pen where a tortoiseshell cat with dark fur and sitting perched on a tree looking unimpressed its yellow eyes were slits and it had an ear that was massively ripped on the left side as well as shaggy fur. "Why?" Kazuko raised her hand. "Look it's just a thing that happens when we can't adopt them out and I hate having to have to use euthanasia on any animal but it is a sad reality for those who can't be adopted out and have been here over a year." Asuka eyed the cat. "Yes but what's wrong with." She eyed the cat's electric panel which showed the gender. "Her?" Kazuko eyed the cat. "Nothing she's acclimatized to people and she loves attention despite being a forma stray but people don't want her because she looks scruffy and has a tatty ear."

Asuka moved closer to the pen. "Just because something's not ficken perfect, doesn't make it any less." She turned to her. "Can I go in there?" Kazuko blinked in surprise she raised her key card. "Sure, I can't promise that she'll like you though she can be very stand offish of new people." Asuka stepped through the door to the pen watching as it closed behind her she slowly moved over sitting herself opposite the cat who stared at her clearly weary. She took in a deep breath as she picked up one of the cat toys trying to get the cats attention which didn't do much. She breathed in deeply as she lowered her voice to a very soft and gentle tone. "You know you don't have a name but you look an Erika to me…" She paused before speaking again. "You know in German it means to march like a solider and there's even a song for it." She watched as the cat turned to look at the glass outside ignoring her. Asuka shifted a little closer but not to close. "I bet you miss being outside right? I mean its no fun in here it's so small, I live in this farm house and there's lots of farm land."

Kazuko watched as Emily and Toru appeared both looking concerned as they came towards her as Toru spoke while he held his two sleeping kittens wrapped up in a blanket. "We came to check that you were okay you know Langley Soryu is known for being violent." Kazuko turned to the pen. "I'm fine Langley Soryu is in one the pens with one of our more difficult costumers." Emily blinked eyeing the stray which she knew all to well since as it had scratched her more than once and it had been very painful. "Did you tell her that, this cat is foul tempered and scratches people? Hence why she's where she is now." Kazuko folded her arms stepping away from the pen. "No I didn't but I think how a person behave around an animal says a lot about who they are as a person." Asuka moved her hand closer to the cat who suddenly hissed. "I won't hurt you don't be afraid." The next moments turned to blinding pain as the claws went for her hand instantly drawing blood she pulled away sharply eyeing her hand as red blood ran down it she eyed the cat that remained puffed up slightly. She felt a sly smile form. "Oh yes Erika fits you so well." She eyed the cat. "You're a warrior I bet that's how you got that tatty ear did you beat up all off the other cats?"

She felt a toothy grin form as she carried on speaking in a low soft voice. "I bet you beat them up really good." She moved hand closer but even slower this time watching as the cat looked up only to strike a second time though this time causing a sharp pain but nothing she couldn't handle despite that it draw more blood. She eyed her bloody hand. "Must have ficken sucked though eating out of bins and trying to get stay alive but your strong right?" She shifted even closer moving her hand again seeing the cat stop puffing up more curious now. "I think it's a shame no one wants to adopt you but you know I would like to, because I know what it's like when people don't want or like you and judge you just for being you." She eased her fingers closer watching as the cat sniffed them before drawing back a little before coming forward again this time allowing her to move her fingers through its soft fur on its head. "See it's not so bad to want to be loved."

She watched as the cat pulled away but then came back again now deeply curious as it leapt off its cat tree suddenly becoming very interested in her. She moved her hand gently running it down its back in a careful movement as the cat suddenly showed interest in playing as she moved the feather toy around. Kazuko felt a smile form as she moved her hand up pulling the black sticker down ignoring the others shocked expressions. "You know maybe we should change this to green when she's ready." She paused raising her finger. "That is not a violent woman that is a woman who just like that cat is clearly misunderstood." She stepped away. "When she's ready get her a cat basket and let her purchase some items the normal like litter trays, toys and such." She put a hand on her chin. "Oh and get some plasters and antiseptic for her bleeding hand she might pretend that isn't hurting but it probably is."

8

Asuka breathed in finishing the cat tree she had put everything out but Erika had hiding herself behind the sofa all night. She'd been told that she had to keep her in for a few days until she was adjusted to the new house not that she'd want to go out anyway as it was freezing outside. She breathed in refilling one of the food bowls so far Erika had not come out but she had been told to be patient. She looked up hearing the movement as the cat wandered out from behind the sofa moving very slowly towards her. She felt a smile form as she kneeled down opposite her speaking gently. "Hey there was wondering when you'd come out of there." She eased out her hand gently stroking under the cats chin watching as she rubbed against her hand. "This is going to be your home now and I'm going to talk good care of you. You're never going to be hungry or cold again and you're going to have everything you could ever want and tomorrow I'll show to my Grandma over the video phone." She eased out one of the feather toys. "So do you want to play?" She moved the toy watching as Erika instantly went after it feeling a smile form they were going to have a lot of fun together she could see it already.

By Silvermoonlight

This story concept comes from Fading In to The Stolen Light as some people wanted to see how Asuka adopted Erika.

Cats are very aware of the emotion you give off around them so if your nervous or afraid they pick up on it and can become nervous and anxious themselves which can lead to people being swiped which is what has happened in Erika's case hence why she's strikes out at first until she sees that Asuka is remaining calm around her and is not afraid of her.

This short is dedicated to all of the cats in shelters who need help and need people to adopt them also the cats that don't normally get a chance are those who become the most grateful and loving. There are hundreds of stories on the web about people who gave elderly cats and disabled, sickly cats and imperfect cats homes and were rewarded with tons of love along with the other cats who don't have problems and just needed a second chance home.

Also spray and neuter these animals and help keep the kitten population down as kitten can be put to sleep. For helpful sources look at The Kitten Lady and Jackson Galaxy on you tube as they both give great advice for looking after kittens and cats and for a general laughs look up Cole and Marmalade.


	8. Shinji Rei

_Shatter The Ice  
_

Shinji felt the pain as 01 was slammed in to the ground hard as the huge beings tail came down close smashing in to buildings sending glass and rubble flying through the air. He breathed in for such a big lumbering beast Shin Godzilla could move fast when it wanted. He felt the pain as tail came down hitting his unit chest hard knocking the wind out of his lungs in an instant. He pulled up his machine gun as the huge black being got closer its white lidless eyes looking at him. He breathed in firing the machine gun watching as it hit its mark sending blood flying but didn't stop the huge being moving forward as it raised its foot. Godzilla eased his huge foot up eyeing the strange alien being wrapped in armour it was a strange human like thing and it was in his way. He took in a deep breath before smashing his foot straight in to its purple face causing half of the plating to go flying off revealing thick strange brown skin and jagged in human teeth as well as a green eye. Shinji left the blood as it ran down his face as the daze set in as Misato's voice came over the com though he didn't hear what she was saying as his ears were ringing. He breathed in painfully he was sure a tooth had shattered in his mouth but wasn't sure as he watched everything go in and out of focus as memory came flooding back to him.

8

Shinji watched as Rei looked at the cooking pot with noodles as she spoke calmly and quietly as she looked at the chopped ingredients which were mostly vegetables. "What should I put in?" Shinji looked at his girlfriend. "What ever you feel like Rei." Asuka looked up from her magazine. "Put in something wonder girl we are all getting hungry over here!" Mari pushed up her rimmed glasses. "Yeah she's hungry for me." Asuka eyed her. "Shut up four eyes! I don't like you like that." Mari eyed her, a coy smile forming. "That's not what you said last night." Asuka pulled up her magazine. "I was drunk!" Mari leaned back on the sofa. "You're a terrible liar princess, plus you're German you can handle your alcohol and you were not that drunk." Asuka snarled as she tried harder to hide behind her magazine. "We'll talk about this later." Mari raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure we will."

Shinji put an arm gentle around Rei waist giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Go with what ever you feel Rei." Rei eased up the vegetable starting to slowly put them in the pot giving him a sweet smile though it was very small. "Is that what you do, you go with what you feel?" Shinji turned to her unsure of what to say he breathed in deeply finally finding the answer as he added the herbs to the noodles. "Yeah sometimes it depends on how I feel." Rei looked him directly in the eyes. "Is that normal?" Shinji looked at her for a long moment as she turned back to the noodles stirring slowly he slowly took hold of her other hand. "It's different for everyone you just have to learn what's right for you Rei."

8

Godzilla eyed the creature before him what were these beings? They stank of rancid angel yet it was not an angel he eased his foot back slowly using his huge tail wrapping it around the beings waist as he raising it up high so he could get a better look at it as he used his arms to slowly grab the head under the neck so he could turn it slowly from one side to the other. Was it made by humans? It was so confusing he eased his clawed fingers up using one to wedge it under the teeth as he levered its mouth open yes it had to be. It had human like teeth because that's what humans had that he didn't those strange teeth for chewing because they were omnivores in that they'd eat what ever was around. His teeth weren't like this they were serrated so he could break up metal and eat nuclear things as he only needed too punch the outer shell to get to the precious liquid inside yet a part of him was confused as it felt like he knew these beings.

The next moment caused him to snap out of his thoughts as the beings teeth suddenly came down biting his hand as the good green exposed eye turned to rage as the covered one lit up glowing white. He ignored the pain as red blood started to flow down from his clawed finger as he grabbed the beings neck harder as he started to squeeze as it started to struggle violently. The next moments turned to blinding pain as a gleaming spear end burst through his shoulder causing him to let go off the purple unit as he caught sight of the blue unit holding the spear behind him. He felt a sneer form as he opened his mouth feeling the energy form in his throat. Only to feel intense pain as another unit with spider like legs smashed up against him knocking him sideway he felt the pain as he smashed in to the floor.

Mari's voice hit the air. "Sorry we are late Puppy Rei wanted to get her spear!" Shinji watched as unit 02 appeared holding up a machine gun getting ready to fire at the fallen monster as Asuka's voice hit the air. "Plus I wanted my machine gun!" Shinji stood unit 01 up slowly as he walked over to Godzilla who was struggling to stand as Mari and Rei's unit held him down he picked up his fallen machine gun aiming it towards Shin's head only to hear a voice speak in his mind. " _What are you_?" He raised his machine gun higher who had said that?" He watched Godzilla struggle harder as the voice came again. " _What are you_?!" He blinked in shock as he realized who was speaking it was Godzilla he was talking somehow in his mind he breathed in as he looked at him as unit 02 got on his back pushing him down as the machine gun was pointed at his head directly. "Who are you?"

Silvermoonlight

Gift for Cybermat47 for his story with Evangelion vs Shin Godzilla.


	9. AU Funny Fading Light

_Crazy Kitty Hijack_

Asuka eyed the dirty thick oil which was all over her plug suit. So much for being clean, she thought. She'd gotten covered in it on the synthetic oil fields when she'd taken a break with Rei to get some food. Now it was stuck to her hair and plug suit and she couldn't work her wrist controls. She watched as the work men and women in the Evangelion bay came running towards her with the special soap as they poured it on there sponges and started to wipe her suit down trying to dislodge it, since was stuck on fast and until it was off she couldn't get out of her plug suit at all. She eyed them in annoyance. "It's not coming off!"

Hayden eyed her. "That's some real thick awful shit you got there Asuka." Asuka eyed him in annoyance. "You know you're not helping Hayden…plus this was not my fault they dropped a barrel to close to me." Hayden looked up slightly. "That's not what I heard. I heard you were kissing Rei behind the barrels when one of them dropped and you, being all noble and protective, pushed her out of the way and took the full hit of the really awful crewed stuff right to the front, which they clean from the machine and normally gets sold off to power old type engines."

Asuka breathed in deeply. "Regardless of how it happened it still wasn't my fault I wish I could get this scheisse off!" She was about to say more only to hear the shoulder restraints suddenly creak behind her as she turned in shock seeing Unit 02's huge cat-like body come forward. Its eyes lit up green and its huge jaws opened fully as its huge tongue came out. Before anyone could stop it, its huge head came down as its massive tongue licked her from head to toe. She felt an awful, slimy sensation as it suddenly pulled back closing its mouth as it shut down. She ignored the screams and cries of confusion around her as she eyed the drool which had covered her completely and was melting away the oil as she whispered under her breath. "Thanks Mama." She turned shouting her next words at the unit. "Just because you look like a cat doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

Request from Elsqiubbonator

 _This is just a funny rift of the Fading Light universe and very AU its more well what if this happened and the universe wasn't as serious._


	10. Asuka Kaworu

_Hiding And Seeking Your Heart_

You can see the Christmas lighting despite that it's the middle of November its gets earlier every year even after third impact people still can't wait for Christmas. Myself and Kaworu are walking through the heavily packet market looking at the winter trinkets while I eat a hot pretzel while he eats Knoblauchbrot which is a type of butter grilled garlic bread topped with sour cream and fried onions as we walk through looking at the stalls filled with all manner of trinkets blankets wooden toys and all kinds of arts crafts.

The place is an array of gold's, reds and greens despite the nip of Berlins cold, it feels warm with its food vendor's cooking piping hot street food and selling hot drinks like mulled wine, hot chocolates and it smells like winter due to the warm spices. I turn looking at Kaworu who is deeply mesmerised by all of this its kind of sweet to watch in a way its like seeing a child play with a new toy. He's filled with so much wonder and awe not that I blame him it's the same wonder I had as a child as I walked through this same market with my Mama.

Everything feels so huge to you so wondrous and you feel like you're the centre of an amazing universe and its all for you. Clearly for him this is his first time and it's so wonderful to see but I do wonder if he's ever you know just broken the rules to break the rules. Maybe I could have some fun and see how he handles it, it might be fun for both off us, I finish my food watching as he finishes his as I grab his hand pulling him towards one of the closed velvet tents which is not open as the vendors is clearly away on break. "Let's go in here."

Kaworu felt himself be pulled in side the red and purple velvet tent which was filled with cakes and baked goods all covered temporally as he spoke in a low concerned voice. "We shouldn't be in here." Asuka turned to him putting her hands around his neck as a sly smile formed on his lips. "Its called breaking the rules Kaworu have you never done it before?" Kaworu blinked in confusion. "Yes sort of but I've never done this before…what if we get caught."

Asuka leaned forward speaking through gentle kisses to his lips. "You know that's part of the fun of it." She paused as she lowered her tone to a more seductive one. "The thrill that you could be caught." She began to unbuttoned his coat easing her hand under his jumper and t shirt as she pushed him back against an empty counter. Kaworu could feel the burning sensation of being turned on before he could stop it and he was kissing back just as hard as she pushed him back on to the empty table.

He unbutton her red coat moving his hands under her sweater finding her breasts which he moved his fingers over them even under the fabric it was a real nice sensation as she pulled up his jumper laying gentle kisses on his stomach and chest. The sensation became more hearted and wanting he could see now completely why breaking the rules was both fun and a sexual turn on as he started to kiss her lips running her hand through her long red hair.

"What are you two doing!?"

Asuka froze on the spot as she stopped kissing Kaworu sitting up slightly oh shit! That was not how she had expected this go she looked down seeing a box of open Stollen cakes she didn't think as she shoved one in to her mouth as she got off Kaworu turning to the woman speaking with her mouth full of cake. "I wanted to buy your cake I was trying to find it." The store woman folded her arms as she eyed her clearly not amused as Kaworu stood up speaking suddenly. "It's my fault she tripped over me trying to find them."

The older woman moved closer to them clearly not buying it as she grabbed the cake pulling it out of Asuka's mouth which still left a large bite mark as Asuka swallowed the rest. "Ah ha well since you want it this so bad you pay double for it." Asuka pulled the money out giving her the most stupid grin. "Fine...I can do that." The woman took the money eyeing her again as she handed her the cake. "You know I remember you from when you were a kid I always said that one day you would grow up to be trouble clearly I wasn't wrong." She paused. "Next time you want to play hooky play it in someone else closed tent." Kaworu felt a wide grin form. "Yes we will we'll be going now."

He moved outside the tent watching as Asuka followed and they were far away before he began to laugh he wasn't sure why but it just right he watched as Asuka started to laugh along. "Well you know that was kind of fun!" Asuka raised the cake pulling it in half. "The cakes not half bad ether." Kaworu took a bite. "No it isn't." Asuka leaned up giving him a burning kiss. "You know we could just call this a day and go home and finish up you know if you want to?" Kaworu gave her a wide smile. "I'd love to."

By Silvermoonlight

For jcmoorehead one shot for his Asuka X Shinji X Kaworu fanfiction Braver Than We Are


	11. Mari Asuka Rebuild

_The Empty Void In The Aftermath  
_

Asuka took in a deep breath letting it out slowly as she pulled the thin sheet over herself laying on her front watching as Mari lay back opposite her naked on the cover not really caring about how naked she was why was she here? She had no idea she came to the other girl's quarters once a week for this, it was silent sex no real talking and all about letting off steam. Yet she had no idea why she did it deep down maybe because she was lonely and it was covenant it was a friends with benefits relationship with no strings attacked which was never talked about to anyone. Yet recently she found that despite the sex she still felt shallow and empty and she had no idea why.

Mari she started humming some tune as she adjusted her glasses a sly smile forming as she eyed Asuka. "You know your being overly rouge tonight Princess." Asuka breathed in deeply as she spoke in a cold voice. "You don't care you love it so shut up and stop complaining four eyes." Mari pulled the cover over herself rolling towards her, her grin widening. "Yes I do but that not what I'm getting at it might be me but I think something is bothering you." Asuka eyed her not liking that she was picking up on this. "Yeah somethings bothering me but its none of your concern your not my agony aunt."

Mari's smile remained as she eased up her hand running it through the long loose red hair. "Is it that little puppy you're still thinking about him even three years on?" Asuka turned sharply. "I don't fucking care about him he ruined my left eye and ruined this fucking world when I see him again I'm going to hit him!" Mari leaned on her elbow. "It's okay to miss him though he was your friend, I have someone who I met a long time ago who I cared about." Asuka eyed her for a long moment. "Where is she now?"

Mari looked down sadly. "A place I can't go but I do hope one day we'll see each other again." Asuka raised her eyebrow. "You know I come here for sex not to hear about your life or your dead lover." Mari breathed in ignoring that, that comment hurt as she met Asuka's good eye the other was closed and had a large scar running through it. "You know what your problem is princess? You know how to have sex but you don't know how to make love."

She raised her finger. "I'm guessing lately you're still feeling empty even after our sessions and it's because you're not letting go with your heart and allowing yourself to feel." Asuka felt a sneer form. "We agreed no strings, no attachments and no relationship." Mari rolled back on to her back raising her hand. "Yes but there is more to sex than just sex and you can talk to people Asuka it doesn't change what it is but it makes it more wholesome and you won't go away and keep on wall crawling because your deeply unsatisfied."

Asuka eyed her for a long moment. "And how do you know so much about sex? You're not much older than me." Mari turned to meet her gaze as she spoke in a deeply serious voice. "You might one day know the answer to that question but not today Asuka." She paused. "So how's about you just take a leap of faith and kiss me with some form of emotion for a change." Asuka looked down slightly the uncertainty in her voice. "I don't know how."

Mari eased up her hand putting it under Asuka's chin raising her head as she spoke in a soft whisper. "I'll let you in on a little secret when I kiss you I just imagine the other person I loved and lost maybe you should imagine I'm some one you love and we can try this all over again but with more from your side." Asuka breathed in deeply as much as she hated to go with this maybe she should just listen maybe she could envision his face maybe it would help she leaned forward kissing Mari again feeling the response as it became more heated and she started to push Mari back only to be pushed in return but not as hard as the last time.

The kiss suddenly stopped as Mari pulled away patting her face a sly grin forming. "Much better princess, this time might actuality be emotionally for filling for you." Asuka felt a sneer form. "Oh shut up four eyes!" They were kissing again but with more feel and emotion and even if it was her opening a tiny crack in her hearts armour it was already feeling better, Mari was her friend a friend she sometimes loved to hate and who could be a pain in ass but she did trust her judgement and her instincts as if she didn't they would not be piloting together.

By Silvermoonlight

Based on rebuild and the idea that Mari is in fact way older than she looks and is waiting for Yui while Asuka is waiting for Shinji.


End file.
